


Mindee

by Pixie_Child



Series: Girl of Rubber, Girl of Dimond [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alpha Squadron, Cute, F/F, Femslash, First Date, New X-Men, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this thing at the the Grindstone and it could be kind of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindee

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel - New X-Men (II)  
> Pairing: Mindee Cuckoo/Andrea Margulies (Rubbermaid)  
> Timeline: Early on, sometime in the first ten issues  
> Beta: none  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

"Mindee! Wait up!" Andrea hurried down the hall, weaving in between the other students, chasing after the blonde girl. The Cuckoo glanced back but kept moving with the crowd until she reached the closest stairwell and ducked inside.

_*In here.*_ She called with her mind. She watched Andrea pause, confused. The telepath waved, attracting her attention and the younger girl grinned and quickly made her way over to her.

"Mindee. Hey, thanks." Andrea paused and squinted. "You _are_ Mindee, right?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. I mean, I usually think I can tell, but sometimes, I'm not sure, you know?"

"It's fine, Andrea. Actually, you're one of the few people here who bothers to try."

"Of course I try." Mindee smiled as Rubbermaid shrugged shyly. "Just because you guys look the same doesn't mean you _are_ the same."

"Thank you."

"Um... your welcome?" Andrea began to fidget. She resisted the urge to look into the girl's mind.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. Andrea shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering..." She shifted. "Do you like coffee?"

"Not really, no. Do you?" She asked, surprised. She thought she remembered Andrea once saying that she hated coffee almost as much as evil mutants attacking the school.

"No." The younger mutant grinned, clearly embarrassed. "But I like hot chocolate. And most places that serve coffee also serve hot chocolate. And see, the Grindstone is having this thing on Friday. Kind of like a poetry reading, I guess. I know it sounds a little silly, but Victor is going to read something and I thought it could be kind of fun. Would you want to go?"

"I think it would be okay." Rubbermaid beamed. "I'll ask my sisters--" Mindee watched Andrea's face fall.

"Oh. Okay." Andrea looked down again. "Sure."

"Actually, I won't. I just remembered that they have something they're doing on Friday." She lied and watched Andrea's face light back up. "But I want to go."

"Okay, cool." She bubbled, bouncing on her toes. "Do you want to meet there?"

"Actually, I would rather walk with you, if that's okay." If possible, Andrea's smile grew even larger.

"Okay!" She giggled. "Friday."

"It's a date." She nodded again, a blush spreading across her face.

"Okay... Oh! Shoot. I have history now." Andrea turned and bolted. Mindee watched her go, amused, and even though she wasn't trying to go into her mind, she couldn't help but pick up what the elastic mutant was unintentionally broadcasting.

_*I have a date.*_


End file.
